


The End Of A Hunter

by Mamabug1981



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is struck down in battle against a group of demons. Destiel in first chapter, Samstiel in the second. The first chapter can stand alone if Samstiel's not your thing. Major character death. Rated M for second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I've written a few fics before, this is my first foray into the Supernatural universe. Be gentle. Needless to say, I don't own Supernatural or the characters.
> 
> Warnings: Destiel, Sastiel, major character death.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the slow version of Carry On My Wayward Son from the 200th episode "FanFiction" during the first chapter. It is what inspired this piece.

They ran into the demons just outside Portland, Oregon. Sam and Dean were locked in hand to hand combat with a dozen of the creatures when Castiel arrived in a swish of feathers and landed poised, angel blade already in hand. Dean turned at the sound, missing the demon stalking up behind him in his distraction.

"Dean, behind you!" shouted Cas.

Dean whipped around just in time for the demon to sink a blade in his gut and wrench it upwards. He cried out from the pain and sank to his knees. Cas made a beeline for the demon and dispatched it with his angel blade. He dropped to the ground and caught Dean as the man pulled the blade out of himself and fell over. Sam was left to take care of the last few on his own.

Cas pulled Dean up to rest his head on Cas' shoulder, and cupped his other hand around the side of Dean's face, looking down at the man he loved more than anything. "Dean. Dean! Stay with me."

Dean's head rolled over to lock eyes with his angel. Cas could read the pain in his eyes, but what frightened him the most was the resignation he saw there. Dean knew he was going to die. "Cas," he rasped.

"No Dean, don't try to speak." Cas brought his hand up to brush the damp hair off Dean's face, releasing a stream of his grace into the man in a futile attempt to try to save him. He was able to dull the pain, but nothing more. The blade must have been coated in something before the battle.

"Cas, listen to me." His breathing was still ragged, but not as desperate now the pain was lessened. He reached up and grabbed the lapel of Cas' coat. "Cas, take care of Sammy. You've got to promise me you'll look out for him. Promise me!"

A single tear rolled down Cas' face. "I promise."

Sam skidded to a stop on his knees next to Cas and his brother. His face was full of fear, realizing Dean wasn't going to make it. He watched as Dean started coughing up blood. The blade must have hit his lung. "Dean. Dean! Hold on, we'll get you some help, you're going to be ok."

Dean shook his head. "Sammy, look out for Cas. He'll need you." Sam shook his head, still unwilling to believe he was going to lose his brother. "Damn it Sammy!" He coughed again, a crimson trail running down his cheek. "Please. I need to know you will both be ok. Promise me you'll look out for him."

"I will," Sam said.

"Ok. Ok." Dean's breathing shuddered as he nodded. He buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck. The angel knew the exact moment he lost his human, as Dean relaxed into his arms and released his final breath. Sam knew he was gone when Cas gathered Dean up in his arms and hunched over him, as if protecting him from the world he no longer inhabited settling a kiss on Dean's forehead. He looked up at Sam with tears streaming down his face. Sam sobbed and leaned over from his kneeled position and pounded the ground with his fist. He gasped for air and tried not to throw up as he vowed to hunt down every last demon on Earth and in Hell as vengeance. Castiel silently promised himself that he would do everything in his power to help Sam on his mission.

A long while later, they composed themselves enough to do what needed to be done. Dean deserved nothing less than a hunter's funeral. Cas laid Dean out on the ground. He retrieved a sheet from the back of the Impala and gently wrapped the body in it as Sam built the pyre. They settled Dean on the stack of wood and stood back as Cas used his grace to light the fire. Each was lost in his own thoughts as they diligently watched the pile reduce to ash, taking Dean with it. When the last ember went out, Sam turned on his heel and stalked towards the Impala, climbing in behind the wheel and roared away, leaving Cas staring at what was left. Soon he too departed, leaving behind a single feather on top of the ash. Cas and Sam would come together again when the time came, but for now each needed space to mourn their loss in their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we switch from Destiel to Sastiel. This chapter is also the reason for the M rating. In which Sam and Cas come together in a clash of sorrows. Smut. Inspired by the review that Crystal Starr left on the first chapter. It took me over three hours to write this chapter. I've never read Sastiel, it's not one of my usual ships, so hopefully I do it justice. The Sam in this chapter is reminiscent of Sam towards the end of "Mystery Spot" (S3E11) when he has gone rouge after watching Dean die so many times. Just that stone cold, broken, revengeful attitude.

It was a year later when Cas tracked Sam down in a fleabag motel outside a small town in Illinois. He had been following the trail of over 200 demons Sam had left in his wake. Sam hadn't even bothered to attempt to cover his tracks or exorcise them in an attempt to save the vessel. Just killed, left the body, and walked away.

Cas landed as quietly as he could behind Sam in his motel room, pausing to watch him run a blade over a whetstone before cautiously bringing attention to himself.

"Sam."

Sam whipped around at the sound, taking a fighting stance and brandishing the weapon he had been sharpening. He relaxed only slightly at seeing Cas standing there. Cas' breath hitched at the condition Sam was in. His haggard face hadn't been shaved in days, probably due to the angry cut that slashed from his temple to the corner of his mouth. His clothes likely hadn't been changed any more recently, and were dirty and torn. It was his eyes however that broke Cas' heart. Even a year later, they were full of pain, vengeance, and stone cold fury.

Reaching out to attempt to heal the cut on his face, he hadn't taken more than a couple of cautious steps towards the other man before Sam flew at him and pinned him up face first against the wall, pinning one arm behind his back and holding the knife to his throat. As the stronger of the two, Cas could have easily thrown him off. Instead he paused, assessing the situation. Clearly Sam had honed his fighting instincts down to a very sharp edge in the last year, and Cas didn't want to hurt him. He took a steadying breath.

"Sam, let me go."

"What the hell are you doing here Castiel? If that's even who you really are. For all I know you could be possessed."

The use of his full name threw Cas for a moment. "Sam, you know how to test for demon possession. Test me." Sam considered for a split second before jerking Cas around and slamming him back against the wall with his arms pinned above his head. Apparently Sam had been honing his physical strength as well; Cas gingerly tested the bondage of his wrists and found it would be more difficult to break free than he had first considered. So he waited. Sam's eyes never left Cas' as he reached into his shirt pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small flask, opening it with his teeth and splashing the holy water inside in Cas' face. He relaxed and let Cas' hands down as Cas simply blinked the water out of his eyes. Even relaxed, Cas could see Sam was still on high alert. He tried again, raising his hand toward Sam. This time he paused and waited for Sam to nod before laying two fingers on Sam's forehead and healing the cut on his face, as well as the various cuts and bruises and fractured rib he found in the process. He lowered his hand, unable to do anything for Sam's state of mind.

Sam repeated his question. "What are you doing here Cas? How did you find me?"

"You left a trail of death behind you, it was simple to follow. I am concerned about you. You shouldn't be fighting this battle alone. I swore to fight at your side and to watch over you. I will not break that oath. You also swore to watch over me. Or are you so far gone that you've forgotten?"

Cas watched the fury rekindle in Sam's eyes as the taller man again shoved him against the wall and put his arm across the angel's throat. "Don't you dare question my commitment to all this. Don't ever think you have the right to tell me that what I'm doing isn't adhering to my oath."

"Sam, I miss him too. Dean and I were set to be bonded before he died, or have you forgotten that as well? It's my fault he died, he was distracted because of me."

Sam pounded a fist against the wall just shy of Cas' head. "Damnit Cas! Dean was my brother, he was all I had left in this world, and he was ripped away from me. By demons, not you. I can't stop until every last trace of the plague that took him is wiped from this earth."

Cas watched him sadly. These alpha male tendencies in Sam were new, and Cas wondered if Sam realized just how much of his brother was still with him. "No, Sam. You still have me, and that will never change. Let me help."

Sam pulled back a small fraction, then stunned Cas with the speed with which he again pinned his hands over his head and grabbed his face with his free hand, shoving the angel's chin up to tilt Cas' head back as far as the wall would allow and searching Cas' face with his eyes. Cas had just barely registered the fact that Sam had closed the distance between them and was now using his whole body to hold him against the wall before Sam lowered his head and roughly pressed his lips to Cas'. Cas sensed that Sam needed this, needed to feel in control of something. So he returned the gesture, trying to pour all the fondness and support he felt for Sam into the kiss, trying to convey his message that he was there to stay.

Soon, the hand clenching his jaw slid around to fist in the hair at the back of his head, and his wrists were released as Sam slid his arm around Cas' waist to pull him closer against him and pulled him away from the wall. He roughly pushed Cas' coat off his shoulders and onto the ground, and broke the kiss only to turn Cas around and shove him onto the nearby bed.

Cas pulled himself up to sit against the headboard as Sam climbed on the bed to straddle Cas' legs. He hastily ripped his shirt off before doing the same to Cas'. Cas needed to slow this down and fast before someone got hurt. For the first time since he arrived Cas exerted his superior strength and flipped their positions, pinning the hunter to the mattress. He held him down as Sam struggled and yelled and cursed until finally he slumped into the bed and started sobbing. Cas sat back on Sam's thighs, pulling him up to a sitting position, wrapped his arms around him, and guided Sam's head to his shoulder when his tears soaked his skin. Finally Sam stopped shuddering and pulled back to rest his forehead against Cas'. Cas waited patiently until Sam's breathing slowed and his eyes opened. Holding Cas' gaze with his own, Sam brought his hands up to cup Cas' face. There was a moment's hesitation before he leaned back in to give the angel a much gentler kiss. Cas relinquished control again, allowing Sam to turn them over and reclaim his position on top.

Cas' breath hitched as Sam placed another kiss on his lips and proceeded to kiss and nip his way down Cas' throat. A moan escaped when Sam bit down on the muscle between Cas' neck and shoulder while grinding his hips into the man below him, and it wasn't clear which of them it had come from. He tangled his fingers in Sam's hair as he worked his way down Cas' body, Sam stopping every so often to nip at tender skin until he reached the belt line of Cas' pants. He looked up Cas' body for permission and received a nod in return. He quickly worked the button loose and slid the slacks and briefs down Cas' legs and onto the floor. He paused only to kick off his own jeans and underwear before covering Cas with his body once more.

Both men gasped and threw their heads back as their hard lengths came into contact and ground together. Sam dropped his head to Cas' shoulder, turning to place a kiss behind Cas' ear. He breathed, "Cas. Please…"

The angel locked eyes with the hunter as he placed an arm across his back and turned them over again, his weight pressing Sam into the mattress once again. It was his turn to kiss and nibble his way down Sam's body. He laid his head on the juncture between Sam's leg and his body and took a deep breath of the hunter's scent. He'd thought it wasn't possible to get any harder, but his body proved him wrong. He settled a kiss on the side of Sam's cock closest to him, and decided he liked the hiss of breath the other man let out. He continued to place kisses all up the length of him, finishing off by running the tip of his tongue along the slit at the top. By now Sam's moans were constant and there was precum leaking from his cock. Cas looked up to make eye contact with him before lowering his head to take Sam in his mouth.

Sam cursed and thrust up into the moist heat of Cas' mouth, and Cas had to hold back his gag reflex as he hit the back of Cas' throat. He could tell that Sam was already close. He could tell Sam was already close. He slung an arm over Sam's hips to restrict his thrusting and used his grace to lube a couple of fingers. He slipped them down the crack of Sam's ass and used one finger to carefully massage the tight ring before sliding it up and in. He paused for a moment as Sam tightened around his finger and thrashed his head from side to side, calling out Cas' name. Cas waited until Sam relaxed and returned to simply breathing heavily before he slid a second in, carefully scissoring his fingers and stretching Sam open. He soon slid in a third and located Sam's prostate. Cas tightened his hold on his hips before gently pressing his fingers to the organ and releasing a stream of grace into it as he swallowed Sam to the hilt. That was all it took for Sam to seize up and cum down Cas' throat, and Cas struggled not to cum all over the sheets himself. He slid Sam's cock out of his mouth and removed his fingers, resting his head on Sam's stomach.

He felt Sam's fingers lazily card through his hair as he worked to compose himself. Finally gaining control of his breathing, he lifted his head and sat back, taking in Sam's panting and the flush that still covered his skin. His breath hitched again as memories of Dean in the same position flooded him. Sam realized what was going on in Ca' head and sat up. This time it was his turn to cradle Cas' head on his shoulder, whispering comfort into his ear as the angel was wracked with sobs. He slowly regained control and allowed Sam to pull him back down to the bed. He rested his forehead on Sam's and pulled Sam's legs up over his hips. He lined his cock up with Sam's entrance and looked up, silently asking one more time if this was what Sam wanted. Sam nodded, and Cas gently rocked his hips to push into Sam. A few thrusts in and out and he was soon seated to the hilt. He fell forward and caught himself on his arms so he didn't crush the man below him as he caught his breath. He felt Sam wrap his legs around Cas' waist, Sam's heels pressing into Cas' lower back to urge him to move. He pulled out until he was just barely still there before thrusting himself back in. On the second thrust Sam's hands flew up to grab Cas' upper arms and his hips rolled to take Cas even deeper. This wasn't going to last long. He wanted to give Sam one more shot at catharsis before taking his own. He reached down between their bodies and grabbed Sam's revived erection, timing his strokes to his thrusts. His change in position pushed his cock into Sam's prostate again, and it wasn't long before Sam came again, coating their stomachs in semen. Cas' mind shorted out at the feel of Sam tightening around him, and he whispered an apology as he sat back, grabbing Sam's thighs and using the leverage to slam into Sam as hard as he could. It took only a few thrusts for him to cum. He continued to rock in and out until they both collapsed into a sweaty heat.

They exchanged lazy kisses until Cas slipped out of Sam. Cas sat back, Sam rising to support himself on his elbows, and took each other in. This was his lover's brother. This was his brother's lover. Both knew this wasn't exactly what Dean had had in mind when he asked them to take care of each other, and in the same breath knew he'd forgive them.

They honed their hunting partnership as a team, somehow filling the gap Dean had left between them now that their group of three had dwindled to two. Five years later, and their mission was compete. With the help of other hunters around the world, they had killed off and removed every trace of demonic presence they could find. Amidst it all, they still fell into each other sometimes when the high of the hunt became too much, or their remaining grief over Dean's death surfaced a little too strongly. They had done what they set out to do, and turned their attention to retiring from the hunter's life. Sam met a girl, settled down into the bliss of 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. Cas took on the role of doting uncle and guardian angel. They were no longer intimate, but still held on the bond between them, for Dean. Every so often they were called upon to help track down one monster or another, otherwise they simply lived for the first time in four decades.


End file.
